The Valentine's Day Blues
by hikarisailorcat
Summary: Harry isn't having a good Valentine's Day, but if he meet's the right girl, could that all change?


The Valentine's Day Blues

Welcome to the story that I just wrote like, an hour before Valentine's day, because, well, I felt like it. It has a happy ending, but I don't want to ruin it for you, so please read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

:D :D :D

So, here it was again. That special day in February. The day you either wait forever for, or you dread with all your soul. Yep, it was Valentine's day.

And Harry was one of those singles who was forever dreading it.

As his alarm went off at 7:30 am, he slowly rolled over and begged the day to be skipped over like that other day at the end of February that happened every four years; if only Valentine's day could be on that day instead! But no, unfortunately it was still yet another day, and Harry had to get up for work. So as the birds chirped happily outside his window, he got up and slipped on his slippers and dressing gown and shuffled into the kitchen for that long awaited cup of coffee.

As he waited for the coffee to brew, he couldn't help but think of his past loves.

His first ever love was the beautiful Cho Chang. They were only fifteen. He remembered his first kiss; her tears wetting his cheeks and mixing with their lips. Yeah, it wasn't the best first kiss ever, but he still wouldn't change it. Well, maybe he would, but that's not the point.

As he sat down with his freshly made coffee and a slice of toast with jam, he contemplated his second love. Ginny Weasley.

Ron's sister hadn't really ever appealed to him in the past. She was always Ron's shy little sister, until they started hanging out more. He found out she always had a crush on him, and quite frankly he was flattered. But soon he began to see more about Ginny; her beautiful red hair, those cute freckles across her noise, her pure sun-kissed skin, her luscious red lips, and her beautiful eyes that seemed to light up the room. It was in Harry's sixth and her fifth years that they shared their first kiss. It was sweet and filled with passion and feelings that could finally be shared.

However, it ended as soon as it began. Harry left her to for fill his destiny and kill Voldermort. But that wasn't the end of their relationship forever. As soon as Harry came back after the War, they were together again. And it lasted a couple years; until they decided to split.

Harry showered and dressed as he thought of their breakup.

Harry had asked her to marry him just a month before. They were happy, well, at least he thought they were. Ginny however, had not given him an answer yet. She told him she wasn't ready, but that she'd think about it. So every day Harry was treating her specially, trying to make her see that they did belong together and that he would make her the happiest wife in the world. But in the end she said no.

It was a Wednesday, and they were just sitting down for dinner. They had both had a long day at work, and just wanted a nice home cooked meal then to relax together snuggled on the couch. Ginny had been staying at Harry's house for the past year, and their weeknights were often that of cuddling in front of the fireplace. Once they had finished the delicious pasta that Ginny had made, she all of a sudden said it.

"No."

"Hm? No what?" Harry asked, looking up after taking a sip of his wine.

"No, Harry. I'm sorry. I won't marry you."

Harry was shocked. He felt like his heart was breaking in tiny little pieces. Ginny packed up and left that night, going back to her parent's place. Harry didn't help her, but didn't stop her either. He just sat at the dining table, in a daze. It wasn't until he heard the front door close that he realised she was gone.

It took him ages to get back to his normal life. Ron and Hermione were over almost every day, trying to get him to cheer up. After about a month and threatened to be fired, he went back to work and his life became busy days and slow nights. Ron and Hermione always took care to not mention Ginny to him, but one day it just slipped out as they met up for lunch with a few other friends. Ginny was dating Seamus. Harry tried to hide his shock, but it was nothing compared to when he actually saw them together. So now, Harry had started to notice other girls, had started taking an interest in the dating life again, however he thought he would never fully get over Ginny.

As he arrived at the Ministry of Magic where he worked, he groaned aloud at the sight of the ghastly pink and red hearts and roses littering the entrance and hallways. There were little cupids fluttering around playing the harp and shooting their arrows at unsuspecting victims. But worst of all were all the couples kissing and making promises of sweet romantic dinners after work. Harry quickly tried to pass everyone and get to the lift. He was just about to make it when a cupid saw him and showered him with little heart confetti. He groaned again as the doors finally closed and he shook off all the offending confetti. His day couldn't get any worse.

Oh yes it could. He turned around and saw his ex-arch enemy; Draco Malfoy. But not only that, but he was stuck in the lift with him; only him. Great.

"Uh, Hi." He said awkwardly. It was always awkward with him. Could be the fact that they once hated each other because Malfoy was evil, but now he was on the good side. How was he supposed to treat him now? And exactly how good was he? Could he be trusted? Well, Harry didn't want to find out, so he only ever spoke to him if it was necessary.

"Hi." He replied back to Harry, seeming to feel the same way as Harry.

"How's it going then?" Harry asked, making small talk. He couldn't wait until he arrived at his floor.

"Fine. You?"

"Fine."

Yes! Finally the doors opened and Harry practically ran out of the lift. However he soon wished he'd stayed in there with the little amount of Valentine's decorations as his floor was filled with them. He would even be happier being trapped with Malfoy, he decided, especially as he saw his office covered from top to bottom in little hearts. His assistant greeted him cheerily and handed him a little chocolate and card, thanking him for being a good boss.

Harry sat down at his desk and cleared away the little hearts, dumping them in the bin. He then saw a bright red card laying on his desk. Taking the chance, he opened it but then regretted it. It started singing about love in the highest pitched voice ever. Quickly he read the short message then shut it.

It was a love note from a secret admirer. He wondered for a second who could have written the sickly sweet letters, but then it too joined the rest of the hearts in the bin. The rest of the morning went by peacefully, until the door suddenly banged open and three little cupids came in singing in chorus and causing little pink hearts with wings to fly around him and the room. Harry pushed them back out of the room to his assistant's dismay, and sat back down on his chair in a huff. It was then he decided to go out to get some fresh air and lunch.

Trying his best to ignore the fiesta outside his office, he found his way to Muggle London to get some lunch. He picked a quiet little café that had the least amount of Valentine's decorations that he could find. He sat down and ordered a toasted sandwich and a large coffee from the waitress. After he ate and paid, he decided to go for a walk before facing the monstrosity that was the Ministry of Magic.

As he minded his own business and tried not to look at all the couples around him, he suddenly was knocked off his feet by a girl on rollerblades.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you up!" He took her hand in thanks and then finally looked at her. She was pretty. Straight blonde hair in a pony tail, bright green eyes surrounded in a thin layer of eyeliner, and a smile that made his heart stop. Yep. She was gorgeous!

"I'm really sorry about that. I should have been looking where I was going."

"Oh, it's ok." Harry replied.

"Hey, I think I've seen you around. Do you come here often?" She asked.

"Not really." Harry was sure that if he had seen her before, he wouldn't forget her.

"Well, anyway, my name is Penelope. Again I'm really sorry for bumping into you. Have a nice day!" She was about to roll off, when Harry called her back.

"Hey! Wait! Penelope! Are you busy tonight? Do you want to have dinner with me?" She stopped and turned back around.

"Sure, but I still don't know your name."

"Harry, it's Harry." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you Harry. Shall we meet at the restaurant, Sally's, on the corner of Swan and Turret Street. At 7. Don't be late!" She left then. Harry was bewildered. All of a sudden, he had a date, with a girl he had just met, and on Valentine's Day.

He went back to work and suddenly the decorations and cupids and songs of love weren't as annoying as before. He was beginning to wish the day would end sooner, however not because he wanted to get away from the loved up witches and wizards, but because he wanted to meet the girl named Penelope again.

He quickly finished his work and when it turned 6pm, he rushed off, saying a quick good night to his assistant. He was yet again stuck in the lift with Malfoy, and he greeted him cheerily as they quickly talked about the day's business. He went home, showered, dressed in a nice but casual outfit, then was out the door and on his way. He stopped by a flower shop and quickly chose the pink daisy to give to her. He had only met her this afternoon, so he didn't want to scare her away with endearments of love.

He arrived at the restaurant at 7 sharp. Penelope was already waiting there, wearing a beautiful purple dress that accentuated her curves in all the right places. Her face was lightly brushed with makeup that sparkled in the moonlight. She looked beautiful.

"Your right on time! Shall we go?" She asked, linking her arm with his. They entered the restaurant and were given a small table near the window. There was a single candle in the middle of the table. It was a nice restaurant, not too fancy, but not too casual.

They ordered their meals and made small talk until the first course came. Harry had the lamb, while Penelope had the chicken. They talked about everything they could think of in between bites; school, work, home life, interests and even past lovers for a bit.

For dessert Harry took Penelope to a gelati bar where he had strawberry and she had melon. They sat at the park and watched the stars. Harry told her what little he had remembered about the stars from his Astronomy lessons. She was impressed however little the knowledge was.

After their dessert Harry walked her home. She didn't live far way; just a couple streets from the park. As he stood at her door way, he took down her phone number and made a promise to call her soon. She thanked him for a lovely night out. It then happened. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. It was short, but sweet. A 'thanks for the great night' and a 'if it doesn't work we can still be friends but I'd like to give it a shot' kiss, if you know what that is. She turned around and said one last good night as she closed the door behind her. Harry left dazed but content.

Turns out that Valentine's Day isn't so bad after all.

:D :D :D

Well, that's it! My little Valentine's one shot!

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!

Hikarisailorcat


End file.
